


I’m an idiot for thinking it was anything but blood (On the walls, on the couch)

by JamieIsOffline



Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [5]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angry Wilbur Soot, Blood, God Wilbur Soot, Gore, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IM TRYING TO WRITE DETAILED GORE ABOUT BLOCK MEN, Insane Wilbur Soot, My life has gone down hill, Nobody is Safe, Protective Wilbur Soot, Serious Injuries, TommyInnit Dies, Wilbur basically tortures everyone, Wilbur is a very scary thing, and Wilbur is like no, and brings him back, big yikes, creature?, eh, man?, not very poggers, oh fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Wilbur hurts some bitches. Tommy would call it a very unpog experience.OrGod Wilbur leaves the Dream Smp only to return and find out Tommy was beat to death in a prison cell and decides that humans deserve zero mercy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur and basically everyone
Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154036
Comments: 29
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1: What the fuck have they done?

Wilbur had left the Dream Smp. It was temporary, of course, As all things are. He had to deal with some stuff because he’s God but Tommy didn’t want to leave yet. Wilbur hated the idea. Wilbur didn’t trust these people at all with anything! Especially Tommy’s safety. However despite his better judgment he agreed to let him stay until Wilbur returned. Tommy had smiled and given him the biggest hug that day. Wilbur soon found out that leaving was a mistake.

” **What**?”

”I’m sorry Ghostbur, Tommy’s dead”

The words rung through his ears. Tommy. His Tommy. The only family he ever needed and ever wanted was dead. Ghostbur wasn’t real. He never was and he’d be damned if he bothered to keep up his act now.

So Wilbur left. He left Jack before he could say anymore and he went to Tommy’s house. Tommy’s dirt house, Tommy always insisted he didn’t need anything better because he wasn’t staying. It was true, of course, Wilbur would never live with humans forever and Tommy just couldn’t stay in one place for too long. Besides their home was never far away.

He wasn’t going to just let Tommy die. That would be absurd. No, Wilbur instead focussed all he had into bringing Tommy back. Bringing Tommy back to him. It was easy, after all Wilbur was all powerful.   
  


“W-Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice was hoarse. He’d quiet clearly been crying giving the slight sniffle that left him. The two found themselves in a tight embrace, Wilbur's hand tangled itself in the teens hair, Tommy’s head was tucked safely under his chin, “hey, hey it’s okay” Wilbur murdered as they gently rocked back and forth. “I-I’m sorry” Tommy cried. Tear splotches ruining Wilbur’s clothes.

Wilbur Soot’s heart broke. He didn’t even think it was possible, He didn’t even think he had a heart. Wilbur was realising that a lot of things that he didn’t think were possible happened when he was around Tommy.   
  


The pair stood together, entangled limbs, as Wilbur let Tommy cry. They stayed for what could if been minuets or hours or days even. They stayed until Tommy was all out of tears. Until Tommy stoped shaking.

Wilbur pulled back, his hand wrapped itself around Tommy’s wrist, as he closely examined the blondes face. Dry tear tracks and dull eyes. Tommy’s eyes should never of been dull. “What happened?” Wilbur asked softly. Tears fell from his human’s eyes again. Wilbur could tell that Tommy had trouble thinking about it. Like it physically hurt, Wilbur wouldn’t make him explain it. Not all of it at least.

“Okay okay, can you just tell me how you died?”

”Dream... h-he beat me to death in that stupid stupid fucking prison”

Wilbur didn’t think it was possible to be more angry. He was wrong. Rage was not even a strong enough word to describe what Wilbur was feeling. His hatred for all things except Tommy growing. He wanted to hurt them. All of them. Wilbur wanted them to suffer. He would make them suffer.

Tommy buried his head deep into Wilbur’s chest pulling him from his angry haze. His arms wrapped around Tommy in a loving embrace. He could get payback later. Soon. But for now Tommy needed him.   
  
Wilbur was anything but an idiot. He knew that something else must of happened while he was away. He would find out. Of course he would. Wilbur would not ask the broken boy in his arms. He had powers that could come in exceptionally handy.   
  
Only when his human was asleep in his arms did he move. He needed to know, he needed to see. He needed to watch.  
  
  


Wilbur did not like what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2: Potato chunks and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you really think you had any right to touch him? Hmm? Sorry what’s that? I couldn’t hear you over your choking on your own vomit. You’re pathetic, honestly, you go around pretending to be some sort of god but you aren’t. You are weak.”
> 
> Or
> 
> God Wilbur beats the shit out of dream before sending him of to an eternity of pure hell.

Dream considered himself a god. He was powerful and strong. People feared him, Everyone he’s ever met coward under his glare. Except Tommy. Tommy was an anomaly to him. Tommy was brash and annoying and so incredibly weak. So weak and yet he’d fight and cuss dream out knowing he’d lose. It was what made it so satisfying, killing him, it was freeing. Hearing him scream and cry. He had to laugh, it was hilarious after all. He killed Tommy. He finally killed the brat.

 _”Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!” Tommy screamed as Dream slammed him hard against the wall. His tears poured endlessly from his eyes smudging the dried and fresh blood on his face. Tommy went out screaming. His death wasn’t quick, he lost his voice as a tangy metallic_ _taste filled his mouth. He was dying. He was FUCKING dying. He was alone and cold and In so much pain. He died. Dream didn’t stop. Even as he went limp and all colour drained from his eyes. Dream beat his useless corpse until it was unrecognisable._

It was proof, To dream, proof that he had all the power. He had all the cards. He was still wining. Dream was ecstatic when Sam retrieved the body. Dream was ecstatic to be left in a quiet cell again. Dream was in such a state of euphoria because he’d done it. He got rid of everyone’s problem. He got rid of his last attachment. Dream had shown his power. He was a god. Dream was ecstatic.

Until _he_ came.

“Oh Ghostbur? What a pleasant surprise!” Dream called out to him giddily. He was on a weird high. A high he couldn’t come down from. “ **Dream** ”. Wilbur’s voice hurt his ears. His hands instinctively flew up to protect them “what the fuck?”. “ **Dream... let’s talk** ”.

His high came crashing down once he realised. Once he realised the lava bridge never came to let him in. Once he realised Wilbur was not a ghost. Once he realised he was angry. 

Dream found himself sat down in a rather awkward position. His legs bent at all the wrong angles. Wilbur’s gaze was locked onto the dried up blood on the ground. _Tommy’s_ blood. A sharp Intake of breath. Dream was on the floor, nose broken with just one punch. “What the shit!?” He asked. “ **You are going to regret what you did to Tommy** ” Wilbur's voice was cold and somehow over-worldly.

A hysterical laugh escaped the masked mans lips “as if”. Wilbur seemed to not appreciate that answer as Dream found himself with a foot dug into his back, pinning him down. “ **I am going to hurt you. I am going to make you wish you were never even born, you’ll be begging for death by the time I’m done, Bitch** ” Wilbur promised and suddenly dream started screaming.

Everything hurt, his skin felt like hot wax scorching him. His vision was blurred. A loud ringing left as the only sound he could hear, utter anguish encompassing his entire being. And a new sense of dread eating at him when he made a connection.

Wilbur was a god. Wilbur was _the_ god.

He’d heard of him. He worshiped him. Dream had always looked up to the sadistic nature of the god. He’d heard the stories, the rumours, about the god getting attached to a human. He never believed them. Dream aspired the be like the god, not merciful, not kind, a cold heartless killer. Someone who takes joy out of others suffering. 

“Please” Dream chocked out through painful breathes. Blinking hard to focus on the god. “I’m sorry but you’ve got to understand” Dream attempted the reason with the god “Wilbur, Tommy is nothing but an annoying ungrateful brat-“.

Dream flew towards the wall, his skull admitting a painful howl on impact. Sickly yellow, orange, bile escaped his mouth as he vomited. Potato chunks and blood. Wilbur’s laugh somehow reached his ears. It was scary. Dream was scared. 

“ **Did you really think you had any right to touch him? Hmm? Sorry what’s that? I couldn’t hear you over your choking on your own vomit. You’re pathetic, honestly, you go around pretending to be some sort of god but you aren’t. You are weak.** ” Wilbur’s voice enthralled itself into his mind. **You are a fucking pitiful excuse of a human. You are filthy and you disgust me** ” Wilbur snarled with golden veins. It taunted him, breathing was hard. He felt like thousands and thousands of tiny hot blades were running up and down his body. 

” **That’s because they are** ”. Dream’s eyes trailed his body. Blood oozed from small cuts all over him. He wailed as grit and dirt buried it self underneath his flesh. He screamed and screamed through the vomit and the tears. Dream wondered if anyone could hear him. If they cared.   
  


The last thing Dream heard was a sigh before he passed out on the cold purple floor. He wanted to rest, he needed to rest. He was in too much pain to do anything else.   
  


Dream cracked his eyes open to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He attempted to get up but found himself to be restrained. A confused and broken sob left his mouth before he could even think to stop it.   
  


“ **Well you didn’t think I was just gonna kill you once, right**?”


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two are worthless, you have always been worthless and you always will be. I will make hell seems like child’s play for you motherfuckers”
> 
> Or
> 
> Oh! Nikki and Jack have fuck up and now God Wilbur is here to fuck them up!

_**Prepare for trouble** _

  
  
It was confusing. Grieving, he was confused because he wanted it. He had wanted so badly to kill Tommy himself. To tear him limb from limb but... now that he’s gone. He felt empty, he felt so so empty. He didn’t understand! He shouldn’t care! He should be celebrating! But he wasn’t. He couldn’t.

Jack had been the one to tell Ghostbur. Honestly he didn’t expect the reaction he got but then again he never really hung out with Ghostbur. He knew that Ghostbur would forget but he still had a right to know. They were close, Jack once mistook them for brothers. Jack didn’t want to think about it anymore, so he didn’t. He went to sleep and hoped that in the morning he’d be happier.

He did not wake up in his bed. It actually took him a while to figure out where he was. It was crater, but which one? He couldn’t tell they all looked the same. They’re so many of them, too many of them. Holes in the ground, ruining the soil and the plants. All of them _Tommy’s_ fault.

“Jack Manifold! Welcome to L’manburg!” Ghostbur- no Wilbur called out from in front of him. Jack frowned slightly at the sight, Wilbur was _dead_.So why was he seeing him? Was he sleeping? 

Wilbur seemed to guess his confusion “oh no you’re not dreaming”. Jack finally decided to stand up, before he even could though he was sent crashing down to the ground again “ah!”. Wilbur stood above him with a way to harsh glare “ **Do not get up** ”. Jack obeyed.

”What is going on?” Jack asked staring up at the angry man. He took notice of his glowing gold veins and red tinted eyes. “Will you’re-“. A laugh. Wilbur’s laugh, it was manic and dark but it was Wilbur’s. “ **I know Manifold** ” Wilbur started somehow deepening his glare “ **I know about the nukes and the hotel, I know everything!** ”.

Somehow Jack knew he was fucked. Somewhere deep down Jack knew what he was attempting to do was wrong. That it wasn’t justified but he hadn’t cared! Be worse! That’s what he was, he was worse. “Yeah? Good” Jack said with confidence.

Apparently that was not the right call. The pain was blinding, it was deafening. He somehow felt himself screeching but he couldn’t hear it. Wilbur had what seemed to be a iron, a hot iron, pressed against Jacks chest. “ **What gave you the right to even think about trying to hurt him?** ” Wilbur seemed to hiss, his eyes glowing a deep crimson.

Jack coughed as Wilbur took the iron off for him to answer. “H-he deserved it! I’ve lost everything because of him” Jack sputtered. He was wrong and he knew it but he was too far gone and Tommy was dead. Tommy was already dead and there was no bringing him back.

“ **Wrong answer!** ” Wilbur grimes and clicked his fingers and suddenly all Jack could feel was cold. Burning, cold. Like frostbite, he was in agony. It was ten times worse than crawling out of hell. “What are you?” He whimpered out before he passed out.

**_And make it double!_ **

Nikki could remember a time where she would if cared. In days long past, days were she had her best friend by her side, data were she would see tubbo smile. Those days were gone. _Tommy_ stole them from her. Tommy stole everything, he always does.

Hate is not the right word for it, it’s somehow more and less than that. She wants him dead and he is dead. _Tommy is gone._ Nikki thinks that maybe he’s happier dead, Willbur was.

Nikki missed Wilbur. Wilbur was everything to her, her best friend. Nikki likes to think she’s the only one who Truly knew him, the only one to understand. Maybe somewhere deep in her heart she knows that she didn’t. Maybe somewhere she knows that it’s not Tommy’s fault he died. Somewhere but not here. Here she rests underneath a tree with a smile on her face.

“Nikki” A familiar voice seemed to call to her. Entice her. She opened her eyes to meet the deep chestnut ones she’d grown to love. Only they weren’t brown. “Will!” Nikki found herself wrapping her arms around him before her mind can catch up “you’re alive, I missed you!”.

Nikki let tears fall from her face onto Wilbur. The Wilbur who seemed extremely tense, the Wilbur who seemed extremely irritated. “What!?” She yelled as she soon found herself pushed. She fell backwards, her head hitting the tree.

”ew, stupid, gross, human”. She shook her head slightly as she tried to listen to Wilbur “Will, what?”. “ **Shut it** ” The person in front of her seemed to growl. His eyes a deep red, his smile just a bit too wide.

This wasn’t Will, This couldn’t be Will. This was not Wilbur. This wasn’t her Wilbur... was it? She always though she knew him but did she? This thing in front of her looks so deranged... so un Wilbur like. She couldn’t of possibly been wrong? Right? She knew him. She loved him. And he loved her too... right? He had to.

”Wilbur I don’t understand” Nikki mumbled looking up at the man. His grin only seemed to widen “ **Oh! Don’t you? Oh no poor Nikki! Well let me tell you** ” Wilbur cackled. He ran forward and crouched right in front of her “ **I know that you tried to Kill Tommy, I know that you celebrated. I know that you tried to hurt him, you tried to hurt Tommy** ”.

Nikki could of cried. She had to it was for him. “You wouldn’t understand, look Will, Tommy had to go! He was hurting people, he stole-“ Nikki got cut off by Wilbur pointing a sword towards her. She took a shaky breathe. He raised an eyebrow almost daring her to continue. “ h-he- Wilbur- Tommy was the cause of all the conflict, he’s the reason for all of it! He’s the reason you died-“ Nikki let tears fall from her eyes.

Wilbur seemed to get even more angry at her words. He took his sword and grabbed her hand. “ **Tommy, Tommy is the best part of this server. Tommy is the best part of everything. He is NOT responsible for my supposed ‘death’ and** ” Wilbur brought his sword down and cut off her hand. A horrid scream escaped her mouth.

She watched with fear in her eyes as blood poured out of her newly opened wound. It hurt, it hurt more because Wilbur did it. “ **If you ever even so think that anything bad on this god forsaken server is my Toms fault again I might just skin you** ” Wilbur had dropped her hand and stomper on it. He flashed her a massive grin as she still cried out in pain.

” **shut up** ” Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Will! Will! Wilbur please! Listen to me! Look I know you-“ Nikki tried, she took in shaky breathes, her vision blurred from tears. A vicious cackle ripped through Wilbur’s throat. “ **You know nothing!** ” Wilbur said.

Nikki didn’t believe it. Nikki didn’t want to believe it. She closed her eyes tightly, Wilbur. Her Wilbur was gone. He never existed in the first place.   
  


_**Team Rocket** _

  
Nikki and Jack found themselves huddled together on the floor. Confused and In pain. A seemingly sparkling Wilbur danced around them. “Do you know where we are?” Wilbur hummed. It sounded so much different, it sounded like he used to, not the horribly painful voice he was using.

A crater. The floor was rubble, stones and broken beaches everywhere. “L’manburg?” Jack questioned quietly, he winced at the pain in his chest. “No no”Wilbur giggled “ **The nuke site** ”. Dread was not a new feeling for the two. The two that promised to be worse. “Oh shit” Jack mumbled, somehow shifting closer to Nikki.

“ **Yeah oh shit... You two are worthless, you have always been worthless and you always will be. I will make hell seems like child’s play for you motherfuckers”** Wilbur’s voice was cold. Everything went black as burning hot pain engulfed the duo.   
  


“ **Don’t worry, friends! We have a long time to ‘talk’** ”


	4. Oh little puppet, cut the strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He was your friend, right? He cared about you, he trusted you, he loved you and you hurt him. That is unacceptable”  
> Or
> 
> The traumatised ex president child gets even more trauma. God Wilbur really doesn’t like Tubbo

  
Tubbo thought he was good friend. He knows that he messed up sometimes but nobody’s perfect. He was still there for his friends.

Tubbo thought he was a good president. He always put the nation above everything. Even when he’s stressed or tired he’d do anything for his home.

His home is gone now. His home is gone but he is still here. He doesn’t know if he regrets it, L’manburg entered a state of peace. A peace only broken when Tommy came back. Now his nation is gone. His nation was murdered.

Child. He was a child. He was just a kid. He wasn’t meant to fight wars. He wasn’t mean to watch his friends die. He wasn’t meant to president, he wasn’t meant to be in pain. He was too young. He was meant to be running around chasing the bees but life hates him. He will never have that. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he did.

But time moves on and so does he. A new place, snowchester. A place without violence or war. A place without Tommy. Tubbo loved Snowchester. His life was looking up he had Jack, Puffy and his platonic husband. He even still had Tommy.

” **Hello** ”. The voice is all too familiar. The voice is all too strange, it makes his ears hurt and itch. Tubbo recognises that voice but it had to be wrong. That voice was dead. “ **Did you miss me?** ” Wilbur asked. Tubbo spun around to come face to face with the man. The man he saw as an older brother, a man he looked up too. A man he lost.

Wilbur looks the same but he look different. It’s strange. He’s leaving against a tree, he has the tenchcoat, he has the beanie. He still has the inane glint in his eyes from Pogtopia.

”Will?” Tubbo was honestly happy to see him. He really hoped that he made the older proud, he did everything he thought Wilbur would do. Even when he really didn’t want to. Wilbur was always a role model. Wilbur was mysterious and strong, he wasn’t cruel or cowardly. Wilbur didn’t let people into his head, Wilbur didn’t let anyone know him. So Tubbo always admired fr afar, he listened to his best friend when he rambled about him. Between you and me, Tubbo didn’t always believe what Tommy said.

“ **Yes** ” Wilbur walked out of the shade. Oh. Tubbo’s words died on his throat. He felt an overwhelming dread settle into him. Wilbur was covered in blood. Fresh blood. Blood that was obviously not his own. “ **Oh? What this?** ” Wilbur smiled and did a little twirl, showing off red stains “ **Nice don’t you think so?** ”Wilbur smiled. It was not a kind smile. Was it ever a kind smile? Had he ever seen him smile? A proper smile?

” **What? Can’t speak?** ” Wilbur stood tall. The older man started walking towards him. His paralysing shock wore off so he did the reasonable thing. He stepped back...

A hoarse scream left his mouth. Tubbo fell to his knees, fingers cleaning at his throat. It burnt. It burnt badly. Everything was blurry, everything was wrong. It felt like he’d just swallowed lava and now it was scorching his insides, burning everything he was. It felt like he was dying.

He felt the pain slightly numb. He noticed he was laying down, his tears made his vision wonky. Brown hair looked down. Wilbur stared down at him. “ **I’m going to cut to the chase okay? I hate you. You are a disgusting excuse for a person. A disgrace to L’manburg. And I do not care that you are a child you are going to pay for hurting Tommy** ” Wilbur threatened.

Tommy. Of course this was about Tommy. How did Tommy always manage to ruin his life. They were friends. They were meant to be there for each other. They weren’t meant to be the reason the other got tortured. If only Tubbo could see the irony in that statement.

“ **He was your friend, right? He cared about you, he trusted you, he loved you and you hurt him. That is unacceptable** ” Wilbur kneeled down next to the ever crying boy. “ **He would of done anything for you. Anything and yet you made him go through so much pain, It’s unforgivable. You are going to feel everything he felt and more** ” It wasn’t an empty promise.

Tubbo still wasn’t sure what his best friend went through. He never really asked. “I-I had t-to exile him” Tubbo defended himself. Apparently this was a bad idea. Wilbur’s red eyes darkened dramatically as he pulled out a sword. It was glowing and practically dripping with power. Tubbo didn’t want to die. He was still so young, so many years left. Wilbur pressed the blade against his chest. A new found pain engulfed his boy, like he’d been thrown into a frozen lake.

Water. He was drowning. Choking on his own spit, tears clouded his vision. He couldn’t breath, everything hurt. It was cold, Tubbo felt so cold. He didn’t deserve this. At least he didn’t think so. Wilbur was talking still. Hatred oozing out of every word. Tubbo felt the pain rush to his head, his hearing cut off, nothing made sense. The last thing he heard before he completely lost consciousness.

” **Don’t worry, this isn’t the worst I can do** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just like remember you’ve started to many books so now you have loads of drafts that are gonna get deleted soon and you don’t want that but there’s jack shit you can do about it? Yeah it’s not pog.


	5. Should of gotten locked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Sammy boy. Let me ask you a question? Did it feel good? Did you feel righteous? Did you feel like a hero?”
> 
> Or
> 
> Sam meets God Wilbur when he gets the living shit kicked out of him. Fun times.

  
Sam felt like shit. Sometimes he thinks he might always feel like shit. It was his fault. Tommy was dead and he basically killed him. Sam knew... he knew what Dream did, he knew what dream was like and still- still he locked them up together.

He’ll carry the guilt with him til the fat that he dies. He hasn’t left his house in a day... a week... a month.

Tommy. Tommy was gone. Tommy was gone and Sam never even got to tell him. Sam never even got to adopt him. He would never be the same. The poor poor child that died under his protection will forever haunt him. Blue eyes and wide smiles.

The creeper hybrid’s head snaps up at the sound of foot steps. Someone’s in his house, his home. While investigating he finds himself in a bedroom. A bedroom he’d made for Tommy, the walls were red, the bedsheets white with gold lining. It made him weep, his boy will never see it. Never.

A low whistle makes his stand to attention. His body spinning around to come face to face with...

A dead man.

Wilbur chuckled slightly as he watched Sam bristle at the unexpected quest in his house. An unwelcome guest. Unwanted. He watches with caution as the brunette circles the room. His mind works in over drive to think of what to say, what to do. 

A harsh force pushes Sam until he’s pinned to the wall. His body feels weak. “ **Oh Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Sammy boy. Let me ask you a question? Did it feel good? Did you feel righteous? Did you feel like a hero?** ” Wilbur’s voice was not one he’s heard before. It was too different, too scratchy and deep but still very much Wilbur’s. “W-what?” Sams voice fails him as he stares forward.

“ **Tommy. Did you feel good working with him. Did you feel like you were helping? Did it just feel amazing protecting someone who you viewed as weak?** _”_ The malice In his voice was not lost on Sam. “Don’t you dare” A swift pain in his jaw shut him up. “ **No! Don’t you dare! Tommy Is not a charity chase, okay!?** ” Wilbur’s eyes are wide and red. His face scrunched up in anger.

The god kneels down next to Sam on the ground. “ **You’re going to listen to me and you’re going to listen well. You are the reason he died, you are the reason he went through pain** ” Wilbur leaned all too close to sam’s face. His breathe hot on his ear “ **You should of kept your dirty fucking hands off my human** ”.

a scream escaped the hybrids throat as he was suddenly teleported. Teleported into dreams prison cells. Blood stains all over the wall, Sam felt bile crawling up his throat. His hand was burning. Wilbur was holding his fucking hand in the lava. Tears rolled down his face. The pain didn’t ever seem to stop. And all too suddenly the world was black.

” **Get up, you still have 4 other limbs** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah anyway so Tommy doesn’t really care about these people very much because Tommy is not a very good person. Like neither Wilbur or Tommy are exactly sane lol.


	6. Forgot to tell you I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care. I don’t care that you didn’t ask him too, he did it and you did nothing. He was too good for you, listen to me and listen well. You were complacent.”
> 
> Or
> 
> God Wilbur fucks Ranboo up, pogchamp.

  
Ranboo was concerned. Tubbo had been missing for at least a day. So of course him being the good husband he was tried to find him. Ranboo knew Tubbo was going through a lot. Tommy literally died and they were best friends... _Right?_

They were close as close can be, always looking out for each other and sobering time together... _right?_ They were friends _right?_

Ranboo wasn’t sure anymore. He loved Tubbo he really did, they were platonic husbands but... Tubbo didn’t seem to care. He didn’t seem to care that Tommy was dead. It was concerning to say the least and it made Ranboo think about his time with both of them.

Tommy was always backing Tubbo up, Whenever he saw the two together Tommy was always trying to make Tubbo happier. It was sweet really. Tubbo... well Ranboo didn’t know.

The enderman didn’t even realise he’d walked to Tommy’s house until he was stood right in front of it. Stood right in front of... _a person?_ It wasn’t Tommy, it couldn’t be. It would never be Tommy again. No this man was taller, scarier. He leant against the dirt wall of Tommy’s house.

Vaguely Ranboo remembers Philza telling him about Wilbur. Wilbur was a founder of L’manburg, a revolutionary, Wilbur was also dead. “Hello?” Ranboo asked hesitantly. Ranboo didn’t know this person, they could be dangerous. Why were they by Tommy’s house?

The man looked up, his beanie pushing some hair into his eyes. He looked extremely emo, Ranboo would of laughed if not for the uneasy feeling in his gut. The man’s eyes were dark, a trench coat loosely hung of his shoulders. “Oh Hello” The stranger greeted “you must be Ranboo”.

Ignoring the dread trying to eat him up Ranboo stepped closer. “Yeah... who are you?” Ranboo asked sceptically. He needed answers besides he was probably over reacting, this person wasn’t someone he recognised so maybe he was new. The person chuckled lightly making the hybrid furrow his eyebrows. It was rather creepy. The dread only grew as he found himself closer.

The brunette flashed him a dangerous smile. All the warning bells in Ranboo’s head shouted and screamed at him to get away but he couldn’t seem to move. “Hmm well I’m sure you’ve heard of me” The man’s smile never fell as he turned his attention fully on the hybrid. Only then did Ranboo see it.   
  


This stranger... this man... was covered in _Blood._

”I’m Wilbur, nice to meet you” The man- no- Wilbur’s eyes swirled red. Ranboo’s head screamed, he was terrified, fuck he was so so scared. Ranboo made to run but Wilbur was quicker. A hand tightly wrapped around his upper arm. He let out an inhuman screech hoping for someone, anyone to help him. “Well that was rude” Wilbur pulled Ranboo away from Tommy’s house.

Ranboo found himself being shoved against a wall of some kind. He didn’t know where he was particularly, his mind was too fogged with panic to register were he went. The brunette stared down at him with a sickening smile “ **Hello Ranboo, I heard you helped Tommy burn down George’s house** ”.

Ranboo felt his voice enter his mind, pain filling all his senses. Fuck. “I-I Y-yes, what d-do you want?” Ranboo cursed himself for stuttering but he couldn’t help it. This was scary. Wilbur’s smile only widened “ **Tommy got exiled for that, Toms, Gremlin, My human got exiled for that and You. You got away with it** ” Wilbur glared darkly at Ranboo

Wilbur could feel his fear. It radiated off him in strong waves. Ranboo didn’t really understand. He knew Wilbur was angry, angry at him, and he knew that Wilbur was close to Tommy. When They were alive at least. “I d-don’t understand” Ranboo whimpered.

Blood trailed down from his newly broken nose after the brunette punched him. Tears pricked his vision. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t do anything. “I Didn’t ask him too!” Ranboo pleaded. A scream reaching from his throat as Wilburs hand held his broken nose. “ **I don’t care. I don’t care that you didn’t ask him too, he did it and you did nothing. He was too good for you, listen to me and listen well. You were complacent.** ”

Ranboo cried as his vision started lacking. Spots of black. His mind screamed at him for not listening to his Instincts.

” **And now you’ll feel what Exile was like** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ranboo. Oh well, Moving on!


End file.
